


Awkward Beginnings

by Crows_Imagine



Series: New Rome's Collegiate Ballroom Dancing Program [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Collegiate ballroom dancing au, F/M, mention of broken bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: "Oh, so you're his friend?  While you're here, I shall say some words on Annabeth's behalf! Let me guess, Percy decided to ditch his date with Annabeth and be with you, without so much as a freaking phone call or text message!""Because of a freshman, Percy was sent to the hospital."Jason opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. "Pardon?"





	Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my collegiate ballroom au:  
> Annabeth and Jason were best friends growing up, started dancing in high school due to a dance teacher at their school (Silena), Frank is their choreographer and sometimes dances with none of the three being on New Rome's collegiate dance team but all on scholarships because they enter contests under the school's name. Reyna and Nico are also dancers, but on the collegiate team and work with the former three. Percy is on the swim team and Piper is on the debate team. Hazel is on the equestrian team and likes to visit her brother and their friends during rehearsal. Will is studying to become a doctor.

"I'm not sure, Nico," Jason shrugs. "I agree with Pottermore."

 

"What?!" Nico's figure blurs on the laptop screen for a second, pausing him cross-legged on his hotel bed. He was with some of the New Roman collegiate team for a competition in Las Vegas (Jason made sure to remind him and Reyna how bad gambling was, with their responses being rolled eyes). "I am totally a Slytherin!"

 

"Well, the Sorting Hat apparently disagrees."

 

"But seriously! A Hufflepuff?"

 

Jason smiles. "I think it suits you. I'll give you a scarf for your next birthday."

 

Nico grumbles, making Jason laugh.

 

The apartment door flies open. Jason glances up from his Skype call with Nico to see an angry and upset Annabeth march inside.

 

"What was that?" Nico asks.

 

Annabeth went straight to her room, loud words in Ancient Greek heard through the walls.

 

"I guess Annabeth's date did not go well." Jason fixes his glasses.

 

"Sure sounds like it," Nico agrees. "I should go. I need to get up far too early tomorrow."

 

"You'll do great," Jason tells him. "And remember-"

 

Nico could tell where this sentence was headed. "Dude, I'm underage, so I can't legally drink or gamble. I would rather not get arrested on my first trip to Vegas."

 

"Be careful in the Lotus Casino!" Jason warns him. "I heard their arcade and gambling stations can hypnotize you for hours."

 

Their Skype session ends and Jason charges his laptop before knocking on Annabeth's door.

 

"Annabeth?"

 

No reply.

 

Jason grabs Twizzlers out of the junk food pantry. "I got you some morning your favorite candy at the store today."

 

Jason hears her clear her throat. "Thanks."

 

Jason knows it will take a while before Annabeth told him what was wrong. Her pride sometimes prevented her from letting people know when she was hurt or upset.

 

He waits a minute before speaking again. 

 

"Annnnnaaaabeeetttth?" That usually worked whenever he wanted Annabeth to let him know what was bothering her. Saying her name in a long way made her laugh, at least when he did it.

 

The door opens, and Annabeth hides her arm behind her back, not before Jason sees a bottle of eye drops for her puffy, red eyes.

 

She clears her throat again. "Yes?"

 

"What happened?" Jason offers her the new pack of Twizzlers.

 

Annabeth widens the door and gestures her head. She plops on the bed as Jason leans against the doorway.

 

He repeats his question, "How did the date go?"

 

Annabeth tears into the candy and chews off a Twizzler end before answering. "He stood me up."

 

"What?!"

 

Annabeth starts to look less angry and more upset. She kicks off her red flats and sat criss-cross apple sauce like from kindergarten.

 

"I waited for almost an hour, and didn't receive a single text," she explains.

 

"That son of a Nutcracker!"

 

Annabeth bitterly chews off another Twizzler bite.

 

Jason sits beside her on the bed. She leans into his side and he puts an arm around her shoulders, giving a side hug. "The right one will come along. In the mean time, so I need to go punch someone for you?" Jason pushes a curl from her face to behind her ear.

 

She laughs for a second before wiping her watery eyes. "Jason, I know we hadn't even been dating, but I  _liked_  him. He was so sweet, and funny, and I thought he'd be  _different_ -" her voice starts to break. It infuriates and saddens him to see Annabeth this way, the strongest person he knew (excluding his older sister, Thalia).

 

"Don't cry over him," Jason insists. "He doesn't deserve that after standing you up."

 

Annabeth's phone rings. She digs through her purse and glares at the screen. She shows him who is calling.

 

"Some nerve!" Jason says.

 

"Probably has a fake sob story."

 

Jason opens his free hand out. "May I speak to him?"

 

"Jason." Annabeth gives him a look. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

 

"I want to give him a piece of my mind. I have lots to say."

 

Annabeth stares at him. " _Jason_."

 

" _Annabeth_ ," he matches, making her snort.

 

Annabeth does not like being in the losing side of things, but she fails at her attempt of hiding a mischievous smile.

 

The phone is on its last ring when Annabeth gives the phone for Jason to answer.

 

He walks out of Annabeth's room into the living room for more pacing space. Jason has tried speaking on the phone while sitting and always failed, wanting room to walk as he pleases.

 

"Well, hello there! Don't mistake my greeting for pleasure, because I am  _not_  happy."

 

Annabeth tries to stifle her laughter, finally showing a real smile since she came home.

 

"So I guess you smartened-up and realized how awesome my best friend is and wanted another chance. Too bad, loser! You lost your chance and now you can kiss her good-bye."

 

"Who is this?"

 

Jason pauses. This is not what he expected as a response. "Isn't this Percy Jackson's number?"

 

"Yes, but I'm his friend calling on his phone."

 

"Oh, so you're his friend?  While you're here, I shall say some words on Annabeth's behalf! Let me guess, Percy decided to ditch his date with Annabeth and be with you, without so much as a freaking phone call or text message!"

 

"Trust me, he wanted to call immediately."

 

"If that is the case, then why did he not?"

 

"Because of a freshman, Percy was sent to the hospital."

 

Jason opens his mouth, closes it, and opens it again. "Pardon?"

 

"A freshman was messing around in the weight room at swim practice, careless with some dumbells. They paid no attention to their surroundings, and accidentally dropped one. Which proceeded to land on Percy's foot. Breaking three toes, which means he's out of swimming for two months."

 

" _Oh_ -"

 

"What?"  Annabeth looks worried. Jason says, "Dumbell was dropped on his foot and resulted in three broken toes."

 

"Gods! May I see him?"

 

The voice on the other end answers a question Jason didn't hear. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

 

"Tell her what?" Jason asks.

 

"Percy wants Annabeth to know what hospital he's at so she can come and hear an apology in person."

 

"She wants to visit him, but if anyone should apologize it's me. I am so sorry. Where is he?"

 

The voice tells him they are at a hospital close to the college and the two blondes head over.

 

On the way over, Annabeth picked up a pizza to bring to her date's room, since their date was at an Italian restaurant.

 

"What, no olives?" Jason teases as they make their way to the front desk. He decides to tag along to apologize to Percy's friend for his rude behavior. 

 

"Don't know if he likes them, but most people like plain cheese."

 

The secretary tells them what floor and room number Percy is staying at.

 

Annabeth stops a few feet away from the closed door.

 

"What?"

 

Annabeth breathes deeply.

 

"Are you nervous?"

 

"Yes." With that last note, she opens the door, Jason trailing behind her.

 

A nurse holds a clipboard, making notes. "You should be out in a few hours, Mr. Jackson."

 

A guy sits on a bed, still wearing a white hospital gown from surgery. Jason assumes that he is Annabeth's date, Percy.

 

He pushes his messy, black hair from his forehead. "When can I go back to practice?"

 

"I already told you, by six weeks your toes should be healed but wait another two weeks at least before swimming again." the nurse tells him. He points his finger at him. "Seriously."

 

"Hear that, Percy?" The other college-aged person says. She's turned to the side, like the nurse, so he can't see either of their faces clearly.

 

"Yeah, no swim practice. Got it." Supposedly Percy slumps, not appearing pleased with his new sidelinedness-is that even a word?

 

"Hello?" Annabeth knocks on the door.

 

"Annabeth!" The guy in the hospital bed, Percy, sits up fast. His face lights up. Maybe he thought Annabeth wouldn't show up, like how she thought Percy stood her up. So he did care about Jason's best friend-so that meant he may see this Mr. Percy Jackson around more than he thought.

 

The nurse chuckles. "I guess I'll leave you guys to it. Embarrassing as it sounds, no touching, please. Not till Mr. Jackson leaves, anyway."

 

Annabeth's ears turn red, matching Percy's face. Jason gives a side smirk to Annabeth.

 

The nurse exits the room, and silence enters in his place.

 

Annabeth approaches Percy's bed. She breaks the quiet with a simple, "Hey." She sounds unsure yet hopeful.

 

"Hey," he replies, sounding flustered. His eyes brighten at her presence. At the way they look at each other, Jason feels as though he will see Annabeth and Percy together often.

 

"You must be the Annabeth that Percy has been talking about all the time," Percy's friend says wth a chuckle, "Seriously, at least half of the words out of his mouth are about you."

 

"Piper!" Percy complains.

 

"Don't feel bad," Jason tells him. "Annabeth has been the same way about you."

 

Piper snorts, with Percy seeming relieved at the mutual excitement between him and Annabeth.

 

She glares at Jason. "Thanks for that."

 

"Pleasure."

 

Percy awkwardly laughs, and runs a hand through his messy hair. "You look super pretty in that dress."

 

Annabeth hadn't changed before going to the hospital, so she still wore her date dress, a black dress in vintage style, with a "puffy" skirt and sleeveless top. Her hair is still up in a ponytail, as it is most of the time.

 

"I mean-you look pretty, anyway," he quickly adds.

 

"Thanks."

 

"I'm sorry for not calling you sooner and-"

 

"That dumbbell landed on your foot and broke your toes. Don't worry about it."

 

Annabeth lifts up the pizza box. "I thought since you couldn't make it to our date we could have a redo? I brought pizza."

 

Percy grins, a crooked smile showing excitement. "I'd like that."

 

Percy's friend, Piper, slides away towards Jason. Now that he sees her whole face, he realizes how gorgeous she is, with the hospital lights making her eyes appear a copper color. Her hair is in a French braid with bright blue feathers at the end.

 

"So I assume it was you who answered the phone?" she asks Jason.

 

Jason awkwardly rubs his neck. "Yeah. Sorry about telling you off, I usually do not speak in that way, but I thought your friend was messing around with Annabeth, and  _no one_ messes with my best friend."

 

"Best friend, huh?" She nods understandably. "I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who would get mad if that happened to their best friend. I would have done the same thing if the places had been reversed."

 

Jason offers his hand. "My name is Jason."

 

She shakes his hand. "Piper." She nods her chin over to their best friends.

 

"We should probably give them some privacy."

 

"I am in the mood for some coffee. Would you like to come?"

 

She wonders, "Would it be Starbucks?"

 

"Nope!"

 

Piper laughs, a crystal-clear sound. It reminds Jason of wind-chimes, a pleasing sound. "Great."

She looks back at Annabeth and Percy. "Remember what the nurse said."

 

"Yes, Piper," he rolls his eyes.

 

Jason points his finger at them. "No funny business."

 

"Didn't you just mention coffee?" Annabeth stares at Jason, obviously giving a hint.

 

"I guess the lovebirds want to be alone. Who would've known?"

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Annabeth's first date situation was based off a prompt I found: person A is stood up on a first date and they receive a phone call from person B saying they're in the hospital, so person A visits with food and they have their first date there.


End file.
